Garriet
'' ''Garriet is a silent, freelanced assassin who joins Daryl Mason's adventures. History Born in September 4, 2150. Like many Drells, he was born and raised in Kahje. At the age of 8, his father gave him to a Hanar so he can be trained to be an assassin like his father. During his training, Garriet developed a very close relationship with his Hanar mentor and learned of his soul name. When Garriet was 16, his Mentor was killed by a Drell assassin and it drove Garriet to find and kill the man who was responsible for his Mentor's death. It also made Garriet silent for the rest of his life. For 5 months, Garriet tried to find the assassin and finally learned the assassin's name. Garriet found him in a bar. Garriet walked to the assassin and they engaged into a hand-to-hand combat. Garriet gained the upper hand and made the assassin talk but not before Garriet said his final words. Garriet killed the assassin by snapping his neck, making him his first kill. At the age of 27, he was recruited by Daryl Mason. After his recruitment, Garriet became the Armory Chief and would spend his time meditating or remembering the assassinations he commited and the good times he had in the past. Batarian Slave Ring Rescue At the age of 28, Garriet and Jordan went to the Terminus System where the Malvern recieved a message from a Batarian slaver who "politely" asked them to come aboard. Daryl was too smart to know that it was a trap and that there are slaves in the ship. Jord asked if he and a fellow squad member can go aboard and rescue the slaves and kill the pirates and slavers. Daryl said no because he did not want to risk losing a squad member but Jord convinced him that he has seen him in battle. Daryl says that he bets 1000 credits that Jord and the fellow squad member will come out alive and say "You're right and I was wrong" and Jord says he bets another 1000 credits that he will say "We were just fine." Garriet was chosen by Jord to "watch his back". Hours later, Garriet and Jord came back to the ship with many slaves and took them back home with Jord winning the bet. Battle of the Citadel Although he did not participate to destroy Saren's Geth along with Daryl and Jord in 2183, he, Leelah and Lem have been supplying ammo to Jord and Daryl where they have been destroying many of Saren's Geth with heavy machine guns. As the battle ended, Hackett sends out a victory call to the fleets that the Council and the Destiny Ascension were saved but the most of the Citadel's population were killed, including Daryl's father. After all that happened, the Malvern was rewarded for their actions. Collector Attack in Zion In 2185, the Malvern recieved a distress call in Zion where the Collectors were abducting the colonists. Daryl, Jord and Garriet searched for the surviving colonists. They found the colonists but the squad encountered the Collectors and they started fighting. The fight almost ended and the Collectors retreated but one Collector shot Daryl in the chest, nearly mortally wounding him. Garriet managed to kill the Collector by snapping it's neck. The mission was successful even though they lost nearly 200 colonists. Battle For Earth As Shepard united the galaxy, every fleet and soldiers checked their equipment and made sure they will be ready for the Reapers. Garriet prayed to the gods and spoke to Daryl for the first time in so many years. After preparing for the fight, Daryl, Jord, Leelah. Garriet and Lem were deployed onto the streets of Washington D.C. The squad started attacking any Reapers on sight. As the squad provided support for Hammer, a beam of red passed through the streets and Leelah was shocked to see the Reapers instantly die. Daryl said that Shepard activated the Crucible and Earth is saved. Later Life After the Reaper War, Garriet returned to Kahje and met his future wife whom he would marry in a few years and raise children of his own. Garriet retired his assassin life and became a security guard, hoping to not shed more violence. He remained in contact with his old friends and would send them messages in every week. Appearance Garriet has sea-green skin with black patterns on his face, light green lips and pure black eyes with white pupils. He wears a chocolate brown Drell outfit with black patterns. After rescuing slaves from a Batarian Slaver ship, Garriet wears a silver necklace made from his Hanar Mentor. Personality Before his silence, Garriet was a quick learner and quite intelligent. He had a close relationship with his Mentor and would always listen to his advice. After his Mentor's death, Garriet tracked down the assassin and killed him for what he has done without showing no remorse. When he joined the Malvern, he is calm, kind, friendly and a good listener but also spiritual even though he is an extremely dangerous individual which makes some crew members including Lem suspicious about him even though he is friendly and peaceful. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Jack's work Category:Male Category:Assassins